


kabilah

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Spin-Off
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Laki-laki itu datang dan bertanya soal Kahina.





	

**kabilah**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU, spin-off dari bargain.

* * *

Putri Isabeau turun dari untanya. Pangeran Antonio telah selesai dengan api unggunnya.

"Hei."

"Oh, hai." Pangeran Antonio mengambil kain dari kantung besar di sisi kanan untanya yang sedang duduk berlipat kaki dan setengah berpejam mata. Dia menyampirkan kain itu ke bahunya, kemudian melepaskan kain biru indigo yang melilit kepala hingga setengah wajahnya. "Bagaimana sekeliling?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada kelompok lain." Putri Isabeau melompat dari unta. Setelah mengelus tunggangannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia bergabung dengan Pangeran Antonio.

"Kau sampai ke balik bukit batu itu?" Pangeran Antonio mengedikkan dagu ke arah bukit batu besar yang menjadi latar belakang perkemahan kelompok kecil Tuareg ini. "Kau berangkat dari siang, dan baru kembali sekarang. Kau pasti melihat banyak hal."

Putri Isabeau duduk setelah melepaskan kain yang menutupi kepalanya, dan menjadikannya penutup bahu. "Hanya berkeliling menyusuri bukit batu. Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah aku menyesal tidak membawa sedikit peralatan lukis yang ada di istana."

"Kau bisa melukis?" sindir Pangeran Antonio sambil tertawa.

"Setidaknya belajar, tahu," Putri Isabeau bersungut-sungut mempertahankan diri. "Dan aku akan menyimpannya. Kita tidak selamanya berada di sini, 'kan?"

Pangeran Antonio berhenti menggosokan tangannya di depan api. "Rindu kerajaanmu, Tuan Putri?"

Putri Isabeau tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng halus. "Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

Mereka sama-sama tahu, kemudian sama-sama diam. Putri Isabeau cukup lama mengamati kain indigo Pangeran Antonio, melingkar di leher hingga bahu, yang juga tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang samar api kecil di hadapan mereka. Pangeran Antonio menjaganya seolah itu adalah penghargaan besar dari suku kesepuluh yang mereka kunjungi ini. Paling tidak, benda itu sangat berguna untuk badai pasir.

"Apakah Anda bisa meramal?"

Putri Isabeau nyaris melompat dari batu tempat ia duduk. Tak dilihatnya, Antonio bahkan telah meletakkan tangannya di sarung pisau yang terselip di pinggangnya. Namun setelah mereka mengamati kain biru indigo lelaki itu, yang melilit lehernya lalu menjuntai ke separuh tubuhnya, mereka cukup bisa tenang dan Isabeau kembali duduk tegak, bahkan dengan halus mempersilakan pria itu bergabung dengannya.

"Apakah Anda bisa meramal?" ulangnya, dengan bahasa Arab yang lebih nyaring.

Putri Isabeau melirik sebentar pada Pangeran Antonio, kurang yakin, tetapi Pangeran Antonio memberi isyarat lewat gerak mulut mengenai kata 'ramal' dalam bahasa mereka sendiri.

Putri Isabeau menggeleng, dan dengan dialek yang ia pun masih belum percaya diri, ia menjawab, "Tidak, tidak bisa. Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu, jika Putri Isabeau tak salah lihat, tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya. Berarti yang waktu itu bukan pertanda apa-apa."

"Pertanda?" Pangeran Antonio menyambar.

"Aku pernah melihat Anda bersama Kahina di dalam mimpiku. Hanya mengikuti, berjalan di belakangnya. Aku memimpikan itu beberapa hari lalu, setelah melihat kalian pertama kali dalam kabilah."

"Kahina? Siapa itu?" Pangeran Antonio berdiri dan duduk di samping Putri Isabeau. "Tokoh dari kelompok suku lain?"

Pria itu mengambil salah satu ranting yang menyala. Dia menutup apinya dengan telapak tangan, dan ketika dia mengangkatnya kembali, apinya telah mati. Ia menggambar tanpa arti di atas tanah batu berpasir. " _Daya Ult Yenfaq Tajrawt._ " Putri Isabeau dan Pangeran Antonio sama-sama mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Dia pemimpin. Bukannya aku berpihak padanya, tapi dia hebat."

Putri Isabeau mengulum bibirnya sesaat. "Mungkin kau hanya ... maksudku, pikiranmu hanya mengenaliku, lalu menggabungkannya bersama bayang-bayang Kahina yang kaukenal itu. Barangkali." Putri Isabeau tak sering begitu ragu pada kata-katanya sendiri hingga ia mengangkat bahu.

"Kemudian ...," ia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya untuk melihat bagaimana Putri Isabeau dan Pangeran Antonio bertukar pandang dan berbicara soal pendapat mereka dari tatapan itu. "Aku melihat Afri di atas kalian."

"Siapa itu?"

"Dewi keberuntungan dan kesuburan." Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kering dan kurus di balik jubahnya yang penuh debu. "Aku tidak menyembah dewa, atau menuhankan Kahina, tetapi aku hanya berbicara. "Dan kurasa apa yang telah Putri ajarkan pada orang-orang di barat sana, tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada tanaman-tanaman yang tak mereka ketahui, tak perlu kujelaskan lagi."

Putri Isabeau mengerutkan kening dan lagi-lagi mencari tahu lewat Pangeran Antonio. Baru ketika ia punya alasan untuk menyanggah, lelaki itu telah pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Ke mana dia?"

"Ke salah satu tenda, barangkali."

"Dia termasuk dalam kabilah ini?"

Pangeran Antonio diam sejenak, tak yakin juga dan tak berani asal bunyi. Tiba-tiba saja senyap, dan api di hadapan mereka meredup.

Putri Isabeau menarik napas. "Aku tidak percaya ramalan. Atau peramal." Ia menambahkan ranting yang dia dapat di balik batunya, hanya beberapa, ke dalam api. "Karena ... hidup itu ada untuk dijalani, 'kan? Mengetahui lebih dulu apa yang akan terjadi akan mengurangi tantangannya. Datar, tidak terkejut. Aneh."

Pangeran Antonio menelengkan kepala. "Dan itulah alasanmu kenapa kau benci kehidupan istana, karena penuh orang yang mengatur hidupmu, seolah mereka bisa meramalkan semuanya?"

Dengan tertawa, Putri Isabeau mengangguk. "Tepatnya begitu. Aku ingin menjemput kejutan."

Lalu api meredup lagi. Angin menyisakan deru-deru yang aneh, tetapi mereka bergeming di sana. Besok mereka akan pergi lagi, dan padang ini terlalu damai dan mengesankan jika ditinggal tidur untuk kemudian diucapkan kepadanya selamat tinggal begitu saja pagi buta esok.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> * kain biru indigo adalah ciri khas dari suku tuareg, orang-orang tuareg kadang juga disebut "orang-orang biru" karena pigmen indigo di kain tersebut bisa menempel di kulit mereka  
> * tuareg adalah kelompok dari suku berber, penduduk asli daerah afrika utara  
> * kahina (dihya / daya ult yenfaq tajrawt) adalah tokoh dari suku berber yang merupakan seorang pemimpin perlawanan yang juga seorang pemimpin agama juga militer, yang memimpin gerakan resistensi terhadap penaklukan musim di daerah numidia, pada abad ketujuh masehi  
> (sumber: wikipedia, temehu.)
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: yep benar sekali, bagi yang baca bargain pasti ngerti latar belakang putri isabeau dan pangeran antonio karena disinggung sedikit di sana. written based on my enthusiasm in african stuffs. thanks udah mampir! o/


End file.
